1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water remover, and more particularly to a water remover for an air compressor system and that can remove water from the high-pressured air efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional air compressor system comprises an air compressor (50), an air tank (51), a filter (52), a water remover (90) and a pipe (60) connecting the aforementioned devices to a terminal machine (53). The air is compressed to a high pressure by the air compressor (50) and is stored in the air tank (51) at the high pressure. The filter (52) is used to remove the impurities such as dust or oil, and the water remover (90) is used to remove the moisture in the air, such that the terminal machine (53) can be kept from being damaged by the impurities and moisture contained in the air.
However, the conventional water remover (90) needs power for operation, and the use of the conventional water remover (90) is inefficiently. In addition, the structure of the conventional water remover (90) is complex, such that the cost for manufacturing the conventional water remover (90) is high. To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a water remover to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a water remover for an air compressor system and the water remover has a simplified structure. The water remover has a housing and at least one baffle mounted in the housing to defined a tortuous air-flowing channel in the housing. Accordingly, the moisture in the high-pressured air will condense on the surface of the housing and the baffle when the air flows through the tortuous channel. Only little power is needed for the operation of the water remover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.